For optical glass, refractive index, Abbe number and transmittance are its core optic characters. The refractive index and Abbe number decide the basic functions of glass, and the optical glass with the refractive index of 1.76-1.80 and Abbe number of 47-51 is a high-refraction low-dispersion optical glass. The application of such high performance glass in an optical system can shorten the length of lens and improve the imaging quality.
In order to meet the requirements of precision molding of optical glass, the transition temperature Tg of optical glass is required. Under the premise of realizing the same optical performance, how to realize low Tg temperature of glass and guarantee excellent transmittance is the objective of research and development at present. CN102050571A discloses a high refractive index optical glass with a refractive index of 1.77-1.83 and Abbe number of 44-51, but its Tg temperature is higher, so it is not suitable for low-cost precision molding. In addition, the glass contains a lot of Ta2O5, while Ta2O5 belongs to an expensive metal oxide, and intensive use may increase the material cost of the high-refraction low-dispersion optical glass and reduce the product economy. Additionally, it further contains SnO2, which is not only difficult to melt, easy to form impurities in glass, and affect the inherent quality and processing performance of glass, but also can improve the pigmentation degree of glass, reduce the transmittance. The optical element of the optical system for camera shooting or projecting has higher requirements for the transmittance of optical glass, and the transmission light of the optical system will be affected if the transmission light of the lens formed by high-refraction low-dispersion optical glass is not enough, thus influencing the imaging quality.